Shockwave (episode)
After apparently causing the destruction of an alien colony, the Enterprise is called back to Earth. Archer learns via Daniels that the Suliban are trying to sabotage Enterprise's mission. Summary The ''Enterprise'' is on its way to meet with the colonists of Paraagan II. This colony has been growing very fast since the initial 30 miners arrived there 20 years ago. The population is now about 3600. Since the mining operations release large amounts of tetrazine into the atmosphere, the shuttlepod from Enterprise has to follow a strict protocol to prevent igniting it with its propulsion system. However, something goes wrong and the atmosphere suddenly explodes, causing a massive shockwave that wipes out the entire colony in a few seconds. This accident leaves everyone aboard the Enterprise devastated, especially the Captain, who puts full blame on himself. But the worst news come to him from Admiral Maxwell Forrest when the latter says that, after suggestion by the Vulcan ambassador Soval, Enterprise's mission has been officially canceled. Even if all logs seem to tell that the shuttlepod did nothing wrong, and a strange reading discovered by Malcolm seems to suggest that there is more than there appears to be, Archer remains despondent. receives his orders from the mysterious humanoid figure.]] When Archer goes to bed, he is suddenly transported back 10 months in the past. This is exactly the same past and he could remember everything that happened all those months ago. He, however, is still the same man he was on the Enterprise. He then encounters Crewman Daniels who had brought him back in time. He wants to help Archer discover the truth, because the Enterprise's mission must go on to preserve the timeline. As this would probably be in violation of the Temporal Accords, he explains a plan that will uncover the Suliban's involvement in the explosion and warns the captain to follow it very carefully to prevent any butterfly effects in the timeline. Back in the present, Archer tells his senior staff what happened and what they are to do next. The first thing they find is that the strange EM readings came in fact from a cloaked device whose purpose was to ignite the atmosphere while putting the blame on the shuttlepod's engines. They then proceed to check the specifications of a Suliban cloaked ship in a database still in Daniels' (now isolated) quarters. With the information (and a tip from Daniels saying where to find the ship), they plan an operation to steal data discs containing ship logs that will prove the Enterprise innocent. With the information from Daniels, the assault team has a clear advantage over the Sulibans and they are able to steal the data discs very easily. Back on Enterprise, things looks much brighter, as they are able to prove that the explosion wasn't their fault, effectively exonerating Enterprise. T'Pol is, however, still skeptical about the time travel explanation for all this as Vulcan scientists have proved it is impossible. But trouble comes again, as Sulibans have help from the future as well. Enterprise begins experiencing warp field problems and soon detects Suliban cell ships surrounding them. Silik hails them, saying that he wants the captain. Even though he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect his crew, Archer never makes it to the Suliban shuttle, as he is time transported again, this time to the future. There he walks through ruins a while before encountering a frightened Daniels. He explains that he transported the captain to the 31st century to protect him, but he suspects his actions have not gone unpunished, as the ruins were his base of operation and there is no time portal left intact, trapping Archer in the future. Background Information *This episode marked the end of the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. *In the scene where Archer and Reed are exploring the holographic device in Daniels quarters, various future starships can be seen including and starships that appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager respectively. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.13, . :This was the last volume of ''Enterprise released on VHS, due to the dwindling home video market and PHE choosing to focus on the DVD format.'' *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *John Fleck as Silik *Matt Winston as Daniels *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *James Horan as Humanoid Figure Co-Stars *Stephanie Erb as Receptionist *David Lewis Hays as Tactical Crewman Uncredited Co-Star *Hilde Garcia as Rossi References atmospheric analysis; bee; Bible movie; borocarbon; bread pudding; cloaking generator; Command Council; data disk; EM signature; equal rights; foreman; gigawatt; IME; inspection pod; Klaang; matriarchal society; New Sausalito; Paraagan; Paraagan II; Paraagan homeworld; particle weapon; parts per million; phase cannon; phase discriminator; plasma duct; plasma stream; positron-based; probe; quantum beacon; quantum engineering; Shuttlepod 1; Soval; Starfleet Medical (Earth); stun grenade; Suliban stealth cruiser; Temporal Accord; Temporal Cold War; tetrazine; time portal; time travel; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Science Directorate; |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Die Schockwelle, Teil I es:Shockwave, Part I nl:Shockwave, Deel I zh-cn:冲击波